Dije adiós
by Ana 07
Summary: Un songfic basado en la canción Dije adiós de Erreway... Ginny y harrys e encuentran el funeral de Voldemort después de llevar 5 años separados... Soy 100 HG!


Dije adiós  
Ginny Weasly estaba sentada debajo de un sauce al lado del lago de Hogwarts. Unas cuantas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y se deslizaban por su rostro. El funeral de Voldemort acababa de terminar. Estaba atardeciendo. Había visto a Harry por primera vez en 5 años. Había sido más doloroso de lo que jamás había imaginado. Y la prueba de eso era que en ese momento estaba llorando como una tonta por el chico al que amaba. Ginny miró al lago. En ese momento recordó como Harry había cortado con ella hacía seis años.

_No quiero llorar por ti_

_Hace rato te perdí_

_Y cuando cierro mis ojos_

_Siempre amor estás aquí  
Cada lugar que recorro_

_Tiene contigo que ver_

_A cada paso hay testigos_

_De ese amor que se nos fue_

Flash back  
- Oye, Ginny….- musitó, mientras alrededor la gente reanudaba las conversaciones interrumpidas poco antes y se levantaba-. No podemos seguir saliendo juntos. Tenemos que dejar de vernos.

Ella esbozó una enigmática sonrisa y replicó:

Es por alguna razón noble y absurda, ¿verdad?

Estas últimas semanas contigo han sido… como un sueño- prosiguió Harry-. Pero no puedo… no podemos… Ahora tengo cosas que hacer y debo hacerlas solo.

Ginny no se puso a llorar, sino que se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Voldemort utiliza a los seres queridos de sus enemigos. A ti ya te utilizó una vez como cebo, y únicamente porque eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Imagínate el peligro que correrías si siguiéramos juntos. Él se enterará, lo averiguará. Intentará llegar hasta mí a través de ti.

¿Y si no me importa?- replicó Ginny.

A mí si me importa- repuso Harry.- ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si éste fuera tu funeral… y si yo tuviera la culpa?

Ginny desvió la mirada y se quedó contemplando el lago.

Fin del flash back  
Ginny sonrió levemente. En esos momentos podía comprender a Harry. Pero lo que le había hecho en la boda de Bill y Fleur no lo comprendió hasta mucho tiempo después de que sucediera.

Flash back  
- Te tengo que decir algo Ginny- Harry agarró a Ginny del brazo.- Quiero que sepas que nunca estuve contigo porque te quería. Simplemente eras la única que estaba dispuesta a salir conmigo. Nunca significaste nada para mí. Adiós.

Harry se desapareció dejando a Ginny sola y desconcertada. Una silenciosa lágrima cayó de los ojos de la joven.

Fin del flash back

_Dije adiós, fue el final_

_Nada quedó entre los dos_

_Solo el sol, nuestro sol_

_Y el dolor, y este adiós_

_Y te vas, y me voy_

_Y nadie dijo perdón_

_Lloras tú, lloro yo_

_Nuestro sol se apagó_  
"Que tonto fue aquello Harry", pensó. "Solo conseguiste que te odiará hasta tres meses después, cuando comprendí todo. Ron me dijo que me dijiste eso para que yo te odiara y así no me preocupara en buscarte. Pero en el fondo no conseguí odiarte, porque te amaba".

_No puedo seguir así_

_Ya hace que no volverás_

_Es inútil tu recuerdo_

_No debo mirar atrás_

_Pero en los atardeceres_

_Apenas la luz se ve _

_Imagino que te acercas_

_Y todo vuelve a empezar_

En ese momento Ginny sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Se giró. Era Harry. Ginny se volvió a girar rápidamente. No quería que Harry la viera llorar. Harry se sentó a su lado y le apartó las manos de la cara.

¿Por qué lloras?

No lloro.

No, y el agua que te sale de los ojos es producto de mi imaginación.

Vete. No quiero verte.

Ginny, entiendo que después de lo que te hice no quieras volver a verme. Pero solo quiero que sepas una cosa antes de que me vaya.

¿Qué?

Por respuesta, Harry se acercó a ella y la besó. Ginny no se lo podía creer. Al principio no reaccionaba, pero después empezó a responder al beso de Harry. El muchacho se acercó más a ella y al agarró de la cintura. Ginny puso sus manos en la nuca del ojiverde y empezó a acariciarle el pelo negro. Cuando se separaron, los dos estaban sonrientes.

¿Aquel adiós no era para siempre, verdad?- Ginny miraba a Harry a los ojos. - ¿Me sigues amando?

Pues claro tonta. Nunca sería lo suficientemente valiente para decirte adiós de verdad- Harry se acercó de nuevo a ella y la besó. Ginny se recostó sobre la hierba y Harry se puso encima de ella. Y se quedaron así, recuperando el tiempo perdido en 5 años. Y en ese momento se hizo de noche y el sol se apagó.

_Dije adiós, fue el final_

_Nada quedó entre los dos_

_Solo el sol, nuestro sol_

_Y el dolor, y este adiós_

_Y te vas, y me voy_

_Y nadie dijo perdón_

_Lloras tú, lloro yo_

_Nuestro sol se apagó_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE END  
Mi primer songfic, a ver que os parece… La canción es Dije adiós, de Erreway. Es una de mis canciones favoritas.

Os quiero y dejar reviews  
Ana 07


End file.
